5 sentidos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La vida no es perfecta, no importa cuánto te esfuerces. / Reto numérico.


5 sentidos.

Toshiro y Karin pasaron por muchos problemas a lo largo de sus vidas.

Ser el capitán más joven del Gotei 13 y tener la habilidad para ver fantasmas en un mundo donde las personas diferentes siempre eran señaladas con el dedo toda su vida no les dejó las cosas fáciles, pero cuando se enamoraron el uno del otro las cosas se tornaron aún más difíciles.

Al principio, lucharon contra sus emociones. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar, lucharon contra la Sociedad de Almas, y, con un poco de ayuda, finalmente lograron que aceptaran su relación. Después lucharon con la decisión de sí quién debería abandonar su mundo para estar con el otro o sí deberían terminar su relación, pero Karin acabó cediendo y se mudó con él para que no perdiera su puesto de capitán, ya que de todos modos tampoco le parecía tan mala la idea de convertirse en shinigami.

Pasados unos años se casaron, y pasados otro par de años tuvieron a su primera hija. Todo parecía marchar bien, a pesar de los nervios naturales que venían con ser padres, la adoraron completamente. El segundo hijo los tomó más relajados, aunque al final resultó ser un diablillo, de todos modos lo amaban.

El tercer embarazo de Karin los tomó por sorpresa, pero no les molestó, aunque al descubrir que estaban esperando gemelos literalmente los dos se desmayaron aunque solo había una embarazada aquí. Aun así recibieron bien a sus dos nuevos hijos y los amaron tanto como a los primeros.

Pero entonces la vida volvió a ponerse difícil. Y el que no fuera un golpe directamente para ellos, sino para uno de sus hijos, lo hizo muchísimo peor.

El menor de sus gemelos, Hitsugaya Teishi, cuando todavía era un niño muy pequeño, perdió el sentido de la audición.

Fue un golpe muy duro, que cambió sus vidas por completo.

Intentaron todo para ayudarlo, pero la sordera permaneció. No teniendo más opción, decidieron adaptar sus vidas a las necesidades del más pequeño de sus hijos. Fue difícil, pero con la colaboración de sus hermanos mayores lograron salir adelante y Teishi creció bien, como un niño bien educado y muy cercano a todos los miembros de su familia a pesar de la fala de uno de sus cinco sentidos.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Toshiro y Karin se dieron cuenta de su error. La vida volvió a demostrarles que podía ser infinitamente cruel, esta vez golpeándolos donde más les dolía. Recalcándoles que, no importa lo mucho que ambos lo intentaron, no pudieron ser unos padres tan buenos como querían.

Hitsugaya Kyuu era el mayor de sus gemelos, energético y siempre alegre, muy inteligente a pesar de ser tan despreocupado. Ellos creyeron que él estaba bien. Verdaderamente pensaron que estaba bien enfocarse solo en Teishi, contando con que la sonrisa de Kyuu al decirles que no se preocuparan por él era sincera. Por supuesto, él era solo un niñito. ¿Cómo pudieron creer eso?

Fue hasta muchos años más tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que no conocían a su hijo en lo absoluto.

Kyuu se distanció mucho de ellos a medida que crecía. Era más apegado a Teishi que a nadie, comportándose como sí fuera muchos años mayor que él en vez de un par de minutos. No tenía ni un cuarto de esa relación con su hermana y su hermano mayor, y ni un quinto de eso con sus padres. Y ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Eventualmente Teishi creció y encontró una novia, alguien que lo comprendía y apoyaba, y dejó de prestarle tanta atención a Kyuu. Ya sin ese lazo tan importante, Kyuu se encontró sin nada que lo mantuviera atado a su hogar. Y un día, solo tomó sus cosas, se despidió y se marchó de la casa cuando apenas era un adolescente, lejos de ser un niño pero ni de cerca un adulto.

Mientras que su hija y sus otros dos hijos eran muy apegados a sus padres y siempre los mantenían al tanto de sus vidas, los visitaban y los tomaban en cuenta antes de tomar decisiones drásticas, Kyuu solo se distanciaba más de ellos a medida que crecía.

Y eso les dolía. Les dolía profundamente. A pesar de la falta de uno de sus cinco sentidos, lograron ser buenos padres con Teishi, formar una buena relación con él, pero dejaron de lado a Kyuu, prácticamente lo forzaron a ser autosuficiente al estar tan centrados en Teishi, y eso les costó. Vaya que sí lo hizo. Amaban a todos sus hijos por igual pero fallaron en demostrarlo. Y la vida se los devolvió.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Bueno, espero q este más larguito haya compensado un poco la estafa q fue el anterior x'D Aunq estuvo medio sad :'v

En un rato subo otro n.n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
